The Goddess and The Doctor
by DarkFoxPriestess
Summary: Clarice's sister Sedna has quite the reputation in the F.B.I. therefore it should come as no suprise when Hannibal decides to visit both of them at, Clarice's wedding! Will Sedna and Hannibal be at each other's throats or will they find a middleground? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

Since You've Been Gone

This story takes place four years after the movie version, Hannibal. Review and Enjoy. I don't own the book or movie Hannibal, Thomas Harris, Clarice Starling, Hannibal Lecter. I do however own my original character. When things are in '' these kind of quotes it means they're thinking it. I'll try for italics too, but I'm not sure it'll transfer from my computer to this site. Review or there will be no more chapters! Thank you. DarkFoxPriestess

Four years after Hannibal Lecter's escape Clarice Starling was preparing for her wedding. Ah yes, everyone had moved on from the horrific experience, even darling Clarice. She had been forced into retirement by the bureau after the suspiciousness of her being in the same house as the corpse of Paul Krendel and her bullets found at the Verger residence. She had relocated to the beautiful countryside and had found her now fiancé, Joe Andrews. She was to be married to a farmer and couldn't be happier!

Clarice walked through the bridal store pawing through veils and eyeing pumps. The little bell on the top of the shop's door dinged signifying another customer. Clarice looked over expectantly but was sadly disappointed when it was only an employee back from lunch. She turned back to the veils dejectedly.

"Why the long face?" A light voice questioned causing Clarice to jump.

"I wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that." Clarice sighed turning to face the female leaning against a mannequin.

"Sorry, habit." The female smirked.

"Who needs enemies when I've got a sister like you?" Clarice questioned aloud sitting heavily down in one of the chairs.

"Now, now, that's no way to say you miss me." She smiled affectionately.

"I'll try and remember that Sedna. What a weird name." Clarice smirked as her sister glared.

"I'm not poking fun at Clarice whose major part is rice am I? No, I'm not. I'm being the bigger person here." Sedna said in mock hurt.

Sedna was definitely a character. Even though she was, Clarice's younger sister one would never guess by looking at her. Where Clarice's hair was a dark brown, Sedna's was a bright russet the red hue unmistakable. Sparkling emerald replaced dimmed brown in eye color, and Sedna was of a much more slender frame than her older sister. Though the two were the same height, Clarice looked like she could take down a quarterback while Sedna seemed to set an example for tennis players around the world.

"Good thing I'm lucky. Now are you going to help me pick out a dress or not?" Clarice asked.

"You've convinced me." Sedna chuckled as she followed her sister over to a rack of dresses.

"Are you still going into the Bureau?" Clarice asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course, you know that whole younger sibling ideal; be better than the one before and whatnot." Sedna rambled not noticing the look of pain in her sister's eyes.

"I'm worried for you." Clarice murmured.

Sedna paused and looked up curiously. "Clarice, we've been over this. I was put up for adoption, shipped off to New York okay. I've been through hell and back I think I'll be able to handle whatever flak the big boys try to throw at me." She smirked.

"Still, it's going to be even worse for you just because you're my sister." Clarice informed pulling out a gown.

"Please, I'm the best shot for miles around, most logical person you know, still have my common sense and I've already captured six cereal killers, sorry to ruin your pre-bureau record." Sedna amended.

"Yeah, well you haven't found Lecter yet." Clarice smirked.

"Believe me, he's on my list." Sedna murmured.

"What do you think?" Clarice asked holding up a white wedding dress.

"I think he's the least of our worries." Sedna whispered as she smiled and followed her sister to the dressing rooms.

The next Monday Sedna Constance walked into the main office at the F.B.I. headquarters with no fear in her step and pure fire in her blue eyes.

"Miss Constance, so nice to have you on the team. We've seen your scores from the academy and we're very impressed. Solve twenty cases and captured three cereal killers. Another three after your graduation while you worked three months with the N.Y.P.D. very impressive indeed." Cedric Jones the replacement for Jack Crawford praised.

Sedna barely kept the sneer at bay, the jerk had probably just read all that off of a sticky note behind her. "Agent Constance, and thank you." Sedna nodded not waiting for a seat to be offered instead sitting down in front of the official's desk.

"I'm sure you want to get started right away." Cedric smirked like the frat boy he was.

"Expediency is the most important thing in any case." Sedna informed briskly mentally taking off points for the man not offering to shake her hand.

"We want you to help on a drug bust. It's scheduled for ten tonight. It's Eduardo Alberta, the Spanish drug lord. He's going to be moving his wife from one safe house to another and we're hoping to catch him at a bypass." Cedric explained.

"Doesn't sound that difficult." Sedna said mentally checking her day planner.

"Not at all, we just want to see how you adjust here in Washington." Cedric smoothed giving her a snake smile as he stood from behind his desk.

Sedna glanced behind her to make sure the office door was closed, it was. She stood up and watched like a jaguar eyeing a limping deer as Cedric moved from behind his desk to stand a foot exactly in front of her.

"That'll be all." Cedric informed clearing his throat dismissively.

"Let's get one thing straight." Sedna said quietly closing the distance between them to mere inches. Cedric was taller than most possibly six foot, but Sedna knew how to compensate for her five-foot frame and had worn stilettos.

"Okay." Cedric nodded nervously his Adam's apple bobbing up and down like a deflating doll.

"I'm Clarice Starling's sister; you know that, I know that, the entire agency knows that. But, let's get it right the first time Cedric, I'm not Clarice. Clarice was nice. Clarice played by the rules. Clarice didn't like stepping on toes." Sedna said quietly her cultured tone betraying innocent ferocity as she stroked the right lapel of Cedric's suit jacket. "She let you asses get away with taking the credit for her hard work then let you kick her out the door." Sedna murmured fingering his tie almost lovingly. "I get the collar, Cedric. I get my credit, my vacations, and my respect. I do my job well, almost to perfectly, because I can think like a killer. If I ever get stuck in the mindset of a killer, Cedric, you're the first one I'm coming after. I don't like frat boys and I don't like it when the workplace isn't efficient and clean. Make sure I like it here Cedric, or there'll be hell to pay." Sedna whispered seductively into his ear before stepping back and smiling. She picked a piece of imaginary lint off of Cedric's shoulder and he didn't even breathe. "Clear?" She questioned.

"Yes, perfectly crystal clear." Cedric nodded quickly.

"Good, then I'm off to investigate my office." Sedna smiled picking up her briefcase and walking out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, Cedric collapsed into a chair. He was almost certain he'd soiled himself, his heart felt like it was going to pop, and he knew he had his hands full. He'd talked to the N.Y.P.D. chief and had heard about how bloodthirsty she was but nothing had prepared him for this.

"She's a fuckin' icy she-wolf!" Cedric exclaimed to himself mopping his brow with a handkerchief. Little did he know how correct he was.

Sedna stepped outside Cedric's office and smiled that had been fun. She looked at her office number and smirked second floor. She took the elevator smiling and making friends all the way up. She stepped out of the elevator and walked to her office. She used the key and unlocked the hardwood door. It's amazing what busting a few killers can get you in life. She stepped inside and had never felt more at home anywhere else. The office was a large and spacious room with two large windows and smelled of pine and cherry wood. She walked over to the mahogany desk and set her briefcase down on the top as she walked around. The coloring was an interesting shade of sunset red, emanating power. There was a corner devoted to food with a coffee pot, a small oven, fridge, and two burners, not bad at all. Behind the desk was a sliding door that blended in with the wood paneling of the wall. Pushing it aside revealed a bathroom complete with a closet, shower, and medicine cabinet. Sedna walked back over to her desk and sat in the plush leather chair, propping her feet up on the top she smiled, no place like home.

Well, that's chapter one! What do you think of Clarice's younger sister Sedna Constance? The different last name is because she was adopted when the father died and Clarice was the lucky one that was sent to the aunt's house. They found each other a year after the 'Hannibal' incident. If you've got any questions or comments please don't hesitate to put your input in there! Please review if you want another chapter!


	2. The Place, The Pic, The Perp

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The Place, The Pic, and The Perp

Please review or there will be no additional chapters. Thank you. DarkFoxPriestess

At ten o'clock that night Sedna was smeared with black non-oil paint, and being smothered by the noxious heat in the back of the unmarked F.B.I. van. She was waiting patiently for the target to come out of hiding as were ten other agents posted around the area. The bulletproof vest was crushing her diaphragm to say nothing for her breasts, and the three guys in the van with her were starting to act like randy teens, so much for professionalism.

"Sitting Duck One, target on the move! Repeat, target on the move!" The words were like a godsend coming through the earpieces.

Sedna loaded her Springfield Armory Mil-Spec 1911-A1 and smirked what could be better than busting a drug lord on a Monday night, she couldn't think of even one thing. She fingered the white mother of pearl grips with loving tenderness. The nickel finish glittered in the waning light as she moved the full sized 45 calibers 1911 in front of her. The doors of the van opened and the four agents slinked out of the back and hid in the shadows of the buildings. Eduardo came out of the building with his wife. The first team surged around them but it was to soon.

"No!" Sedna hissed as the four of them sprinted closer.

"Back off!" Eduardo yelled brandishing a gun as he pushed his wife back into the building.

"What do we do?" One of them men questioned.

"Well, they screwed up so now we have to wait." Sedna explained.

As Eduardo disappeared into the now dark building one of the agents took out an incendiary grenade and tossed it into the house.

"What the hell are they doing?" Sedna questioned eyes wide in disbelief as she caught up with the first team.

"It'll blow up and catch everything on fire, it'll force them to come out." The man who threw the grenade explained.

"Yeah, if it doesn't kill them first!" Sedna yelled.

The flash of cameras was suddenly around them and the agents groaned in disbelief. A sudden boom sounded and ash, shingles, and fire flew from the house. The top of the building caved in and the two teams of agents could only stare.

"They're dead now." One of the men proclaimed.

"She had a baby." Sedna murmured quietly.

"What are you talking about?" The first team's leader asked.

"She was holding a baby." Sedna said louder.

"No she wasn't, it was a pile of blankets." The leader shrugged.

"Idiot!" Sedna spat as the cries of an infant were heard.

"So you were right, so what? It's time to go." The man spoke trying to move the reporters away.

"No, it's not there's an innocent child trapped in that burning building!" Sedna growled.

"There's nothing in that building that's salvageable, forget it." The leader said viciously turning back to go to the other van.

Sedna shook her head in disgust before turning her attention back to the burning house. She may be cruel but killing a child was just pathetic and not saving one when you had the chance was cowardice! Sedna glanced at the team leader who possibly held more authority than she did and shook her head again. Forget it. She sprinted into the flames and covered her mouth with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Looking around the building, she couldn't see much due to the flames and smoke. She heard the yells from the leader and ignored them. Sedna focused on the sound of crying and quickly made her way over to the corner of the house. There were two bodies piled on top of each other. She kicked a plank away and moved towards the bodies. One was Eduardo Alberta; the other was his wife, moving the two asides after checking for a pulse she saw the baby cradled in the mother's arms. Sedna carefully pried the arms away and took the babe in her arms. It was still crying which meant it was still alive, but smoke inhalation wasn't something to play with. Sedna dodged the falling debris and flames as she made her way to the doorway. She was nearly there when another explosion occurred off to her right.

'Of course, you're a drug dealer and why wouldn't you have explosive meth in your house?' Sedna thought to herself as the explosion triggered one behind her. She covered the baby with her body as she jumped out the door and towards safety. What a Monday!

The next day Sedna was sitting in Cedric's office with the other team leader whose name she had discovered was Melvin.

"Look at this!" Cedric roared throwing down four different newspapers.

Each had the now famous picture of her clutching the baby tight to her chest as she leapt out the doorway with large red and orange flames licking her body. The headlines of the papers were;

"**Starling was the Angel of Death, but Sedna is the Angel of Life****!"**

"**Third Degree Burns are a small price to pay for a small life' Says Sedna Constance the Goddess of Life"**

"_**Disregarding Orders Agent Constance Risks Her Life for that of a Drug Lord's Child, such acts of selflessness are rare in today's world!"**_

"_**Bringing home the Bacon or the Fried Chicken? Agent Constance will prove an interesting adjustment in the judicial system."**_

"I don't think they got the flames big enough in this picture." Sedna commented humorously as Cedric's face turned red.

"Goddess of Life? What is this crap!?" Cedric fumed.

"Sedna is the name of an artic sea goddess, it's different per mythology." Sedna explained.

"Oh, is that all? You're just like you sister!" He spat.

"Sir, with all respect, Sedna isn't all that bad." Melvin spoke up.

"Gee thanks Melvin." Sedna sighed leaning back in her chair.

"This is not a joke!" Cedric yelled.

"Good, because I don't think it's funny." Sedna shrugged.

"I'm through with you two, get out of here." Cedric growled tiredly.

"Just weathering the storm, Sir." Sedna muttered as she and Melvin left.

"That was incredibly gutsy." Melvin commented as the door shut behind them and they were in the bullpen again.

"Gutsy is what I do." Sedna said with a shark smile as she walked to her office leaving Melvin looking shell shocked behind her.

Millions of miles away in Venice, Doctor Hannibal Lecter sat inside the library safe under the false identity of Dr. Fell. He was reading the newspaper and drinking a beautiful red wine that he almost choked on when he read the front-page headline. "Stagnant Starling's little sister takes a leap off the deep end, but will she sink or swim with the sharks?" Hannibal read aloud in shock. "Sister? Clarice doesn't have a sister. Does she?" He questioned as his voice echoed around him. This was definitely worth investigating. Not only that but Clarice was getting married and he needed to bring her a present, in person.


	3. The Plot Thickens

Chapter Three

The Plot Thickens

Please Review or there will be no additional chapters. Thank you. ~DarkFoxPriestess

Two weeks before the wedding; Sedna's burns had healed, Clarice and Joe had picked a spot for their wedding, and Cedric was trying to keep all the big fish away from Sedna's nets.

Sedna sat in her office chair, her booted feet propped up on the desk as her assistant scurried around.

"I don't know what Cedric thinks he's doing. None of his other agents have done anything like I have so why does he keep me away from the high profile cases?" Sedna thought aloud.

"Perhaps he's afraid of a woman showing him up." Harmony, the official coffee fetcher, offered.

"Thank you, Harmony, you're so enlightening." Sedna sighed rubbing her forehead.

"You've got a two o'clock with your sister at the Venus Spa." Harmony reminded putting flowers in a vase.

"I know. Why did I let her convince me to go?" Sedna berated.

"You'll get a manicure, a pedicure, a full facial, and waxing, you're so lucky." Harmony sighed dreamily.

"Waxing? Waxing! Nothing is getting waxed on my body! You girls and your treatments, yuck." Sedna muttered.

"You'll get your nails done, and your hair done. I wish I had a sister." Harmony sniffled a blond curl falling out of place.

"I don't suppose you want mine?" Sedna questioned as she stood up and put on her blazer it was almost two now.

"Have a fun time!" Harmony smiled waving as Sedna quickly left her office. "She's such an inspiration." She sighed.

"What's this supposed to help us do?" Sedna questioned as she fastened the towel around her body tighter.

"We're bonding before the wedding." Clarice explained as they walked down the long blue hallway.

"Bonding, yeah, and we have to be naked to bond?" Sedna asked as a tall Hindi woman led them into another room.

"We're getting a massage before our manicure and pedicure." Clarice explained nearly giggling.

"Mmhm, I'll keep that in mind." Sedna murmured distastefully as the woman motioned for them to lie on one of the plush pillow laden tables. "I really miss my gun right now." She whispered as Clarice laid down on one of the tables.

"When you get married, I'll do crazy stuff for you too, don't worry." Clarice informed as Sedna tested the table experimentally.

"Sorry, they haven't created a psychopath crazy enough for me to marry yet." Sedna informed as she carefully shed the towel and laid face down on the soft platform.

Clarice's thoughts drifted to Hannibal Lecter and she shuddered involuntarily. It was surprising that after all these years he still had a chilling affect on her. She absently wondered if he would find a way of attending the wedding, or if he was to busy consuming the great minds of the East. Any acceleration in that eerie directional thought process was stilled as two Italian men came in and began their work on both her and Sedna.

Two and a half hours later…

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into that! Who knew they could wax like that?" Sedna grumbled as they walked to her black Lamborghini.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Clarice pestered as she opened the car door and slid in.

"Nails! I can't even open the freakin' door!" Sedna growled as the fake nails made a clicking noise against the exterior metal of the vehicle.

"You just have to get use to them. They won't crack or come off, these people are very reliable." Clarice informed.

"I'll try and keep that in mind, in the meantime; we've got dresses to pick up." Sedna sighed as she revved the engine.

"You're going to drive responsibly this time, aren't you?" Her older sister questioned a slight lilt of panic creeping into her voice.

Sedna's fashionable crimson nails with black tips (which she had fought with Clarice over) traced over the leather of the steering wheel like a lover's caress. "But of course." She said softly before pulling out into traffic.

One minute and fifteen seconds later…

"I really don't think responsibility is going ninety five through the suburbs!" Clarice berated as they walked into the small shop.

"Name please?" The receptionist questioned as they walked in.

"Starling." Clarice said the twang of the Deep South coming forward like the smell of fresh squeezed lemons.

"Ah yes, here we are. The wedding dress, and the two bridesmaid dresses, corrects?" The tiny woman questioned.

"Yes, that would be all. Joe already picked up the tuxes." Clarice nodded.

Sedna gave her sister an appraising look while the sales clerk scurried to get the garments. Clarice turned pensive eyes on her and glared.

"What now?" She queried.

"Hm? Me? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Why?" Sedna asked innocently tapping her new nails against her teeth nervously.

"You're giving me the look." Clarice stated her eyes remaining narrowed.

"The look? What look? I'm not giving you any look." Sedna defended as she walked over to admire a group of flashy necklaces.

"Sure you're not. You're just smirking at me like I'm about to fall face first into a mud puddle for the heck of it." Clarice stared evenly as her little sister skirted away from her.

"I was just wondering who you were going to have give you away at the wedding." Sedna murmured quietly not looking up.

"Oh." Clarice murmured quietly she hadn't even thought of that.

"Daddy's dead, we're all alone again." Sedna whispered.

"We're not alone, we've got each other." Clarice stated firmly.

Sedna looked up. "You've got me and Ardelia, it's your wedding." Sedna said softly.

"We'll figure something out." Clarice said her voice wavering.

"We always do." Sedna chuckled tentatively.

"Here are your dresses." The small sales woman squeaked offering the dresses like a sacrifice.

"Thank you." Clarice dismissed as Sedna helped her carry the garments out to the vehicle.

The drive back to Sedna's house was quiet. Like looking at a dark pool of water. There was no ripple, there was no movement, it was full of mystery, and yet it remained undisturbed. Sedna pulled the black car into her driveway and pressed the door release for the garage. She pulled in and the door shut once again temporarily leaving the two in a dark serenity.

"I'll walk with you." Sedna's voice drifted out like the breeze blowing through silk curtains.

"No, no, that's alright. I've learned many things and I have to accept that he's gone and not coming back. I can do this alone." Clarice said ignoring the tears pricking her eyes. On the inside, she wasn't quite sure if she was talking about her father or Doctor Lecter.

The house Sedna had moved into after deciding to join the bureau was huge to say the least. Her artful taste had led her to a quiet uppercut area code far away from the noise and terrible neighbors of the inner city. The ten acres she had acquired with the house gave it a much more solitary feel like only the trees could see you. Clarice could only think of the Red Dragon case and the many houses set apart just like this one. The outside was a pristine white with matching dove gray shutters. The wrap around porch was a nice benefit especially since it was enclosed with it's own door and, upon further inspection lock. Clarice followed Sedna into the house and smiled despite herself, it already felt like home even only a few weeks after the sudden move. There were to many rooms for Sedna to use and a basement that was more of an additional floor. Clarice had been to the basement once and had vowed never to return due to its eerie likeness of Jame Gumb's basement of horrors. The catacombs of rooms and still earthy floor told the true age of the house.

The vaulted ceilings left little to the imagination, however due to the added grandeur Clarice was discovering how well Sedna's tastes had developed. The second floor was accessible by two stairs; one an ornate and larger than normal spiral staircase that started outside of the kitchen and arched to land in the middle of the upstairs den. The second set of stairs were the normal carpeted version that started at the other end of the house inside the living room and ended at the midway cross of a hallway upstairs. The house was split into two parts, comfortable and chic then extensive and expensive. Clarice wasn't surprised when Sedna led her to the other end of the house and used the 'regular' stairs to go upwards and to the guest rooms.

"Fourteen days and you'll be married." Sedna sighed as they carefully hung up the dresses.

"Don't tell me your getting sentimental. That's just not your style." Clarice smirked.

Sedna slowly turned away from the closet to look rather mournfully at her sister. "We were separated before. You remember faintly, don't you? Daddy said I wasn't his and I was put up for adoption. We barely share any childhood memories." She whispered quietly.

"Yeah, but he was wrong, Sed, he was totally wrong! You're my sister! No amount of miles could separate us. You still found me, didn't you, just proves you're a Starling." Clarice smiled wistfully.

Clarice remembered the terrible fights though, before her father had died. Sedna's hair had been a bloody red and her father had claimed that she was the child of another man because neither he nor his wife had red hair. Everyone had light brown hair in the family and dark brown eyes. Sedna had auburn hair and green eyes, no sooner had the arguments begun than they stopped and Sedna disappeared from their lives.

"Come on, we've got things to do." Sedna said briskly as they left the guest room venturing down stairs to eat supper.


	4. Not So Pleasant Occurences

Chapter Four

Not So Pleasant Occurrences

A quick thank you to PeggyPegs; I completely agree with you! I felt that Clarice wasn't as strong as everyone thought she was and that she wasn't really meeting her potential. When I thought up Sedna I wanted her to be what Starling could not, I hope that throughout the story she doesn't disappoint you! Thank you for taking the time to review it means a lot! ~DFP

Seven days before the wedding, Sedna was in her office typing up a report when she got the frantic phone call from her sister. At first, she thought that Clarice was hysterical because of the impending event, but after a few moments of conversation, Sedna was in her car racing over to her sister's house.

Sedna burst through the front door and rushed into the kitchen. Clarice was sitting on the floor curled up in the fetal position, an opened letter a few feet away.

"What happened? How do you know?" Sedna asked crouching down as Clarice's terrified brown eyes gazed up at her.

"His handwriting, it's unmistakable. If you read the letter you can tell it's him." Clarice sniffled. She'd thought that he'd finally vanished from her life how upset she was at being proved wrong.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this." Sedna cooed as she put on latex gloves and picked up the paper.

"I think he might eat Joe." Clarice cried.

"He won't eat Joe." Sedna informed sternly.

"You can't be sure!" Clarice yelled hysteria setting in.

Sedna looked down at the letter in her hand and began to read.

_My Dearest Clarice,_

_So much has changed over the years in our relationship. I'm afraid I haven't been able to help you as much as I would like but know I'm making a special trip just to see your wedding. Your mind is probably racing at this very moment at the thought of me being in a church, but for you I'll suffer through it. Farmer Joe, really now Clarice? Is he the father figure you view yourself and your children looking up to? How many little lambs will you have to care for? Knowing as you do that you'll have to feed them to the wolves eventually? Perhaps you'll have a horse or more sheep on your farm out in the country? Forgive my cynicism, I've been away from my patients for to long and you're the only experiment I've had in ages._

_I noticed that you have a sister, Clarice. Tut, tut, not telling me in our wonderful conversations. I must say I'm rather disappointed you left her out; she seems to be quite interesting. Already your beloved bureau has filled your place I see. The headlines scream her name almost as much as the people in need of her assistance; I wonder if she has problems ignoring the lambs. I look forward to meeting her, as you were such a prospect to find. However, I've got a plane to catch, please excuse my abrupt ending._

_Respectfully Yours,_

_Hannibal Lecter, M.D._

_P.S._

_I do so hope that the cuisine at the wedding will be palatable. After our last meal, I hope you've learned something about flavor. Ta Ta._

Sedna reread the letter and momentarily thought of burning it. She placed it in a Ziploc bag and peeled off her gloves throwing them in the trash immediately. She then walked over to her sister and sat down beside her.

"You're not going to let him win, are you?" Sedna questioned as Clarice rested her head on her shoulder.

"It's not my game anymore, I've passed the torch to you. In marrying, he knows I've given up; you're going to make a worthy adversary for him. I hope you make him scared." Clarice murmured as she stood and walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"So much for a normal wedding." Sedna sighed as she took the bag and left to head back to the bureau.

Of course, there were not prints no one was surprised. Cedric refused to give Sedna access to the Lecter case files even after she turned in the letter. Therefore, Sedna was left to look for a face she'd never seen. Absently she wondered if Cedric was smart enough to know he was forcing her to play hide and seek blindfolded with a serial killer. She sat down at her desk and began writing notes to herself about the wedding. To concentrate on a possibility that might possibly not even happen was unlike Sedna and she decided that it wasn't a habit she wanted to take up now. Her nails clicked rhythmically against the mahogany wood grain of her desk. The coffee Harmony had brought her early that morning sat on her desk, stagnant and cold.

'_You haven't eaten in three days. You need to get out and be human for awhile.'_ Sedna's mind tried to reason with her.

"What I need is some exercise." Sedna stated as she got up from her chair and left the office.

Unlike her sister, Sedna did not enjoy running. She hated to run. Sedna found it was boring and monotonous, not only that but the fact that if someone were to follow you while you ran what could you really do? Out run them? Sure if you weren't exhausted already. No, instead she had found a quiet and good-sized lake on her property. She'd dug through one of the many unpacked boxes that were hiding in the basement. After a few moments of searching, she finally found what she was looking for. In high school and college, she had been on the swim team and had acquired a wetsuit. Reaching to her ankles and out to her wrists Sedna was well protected from the cold temperatures of the autumn waters. The front zipper stuck though and Sedna was infuriated to find that it would not budge past a few inches below her collarbone leaving the pale flesh of her neck, and a few inches below exposed.

Sedna trudged through the forest and finally found the small lake. She kicked off her boots and dived in. She'd been outside for what seemed like hours when she paused. Floating on her back she examined the sky, clouds were drifting by and the once bright blue had dimmed to a slate gray. She shivered as a light breeze blew up. If only it were summer again. Sedna closed her eyes for a moment to relax, that was when she heard it; a gunshot.

All possible thoughts of relaxation forgotten she swam silently to the decrepit dock the previous owner had built. A second shot was heard this one uncomfortably close. Sedna belly-drug herself onto the shore and grabbed her mud boots. She then submerged herself in the rushes under the dock. It wasn't hunting season, so why was someone shooting in the forest behind her house? Somehow the idea of a harmless neighbor shooting birds, didn't quite click. Sedna did a mental checklist of what she had to use as a weapon and came up with nothing.

'_Just how I always wanted to die, some crazy shoot me in the muddy water behind a house I just bought!' _Sedna mentally grumbled.

The sound of foliage being kicked up had Sedna sinking further into the shelter of the rushes and shadow of the dock. She doubted it would be the infamous Doctor; he didn't seem like the type to use guns.

'_The type, there has to be a type that uses guns? Please! He kills people and eats them, and you're thinking he's not the type to use a gun!'_ One part of Sedna's brain yelled at her.

Footsteps on the wet ground echoed around her and Sedna knew whoever it was, was close. Not even seconds later two burly men came out of the forest just in Sedna's line of sight. The two were dragging the body of a large doe.

'_Poachers! On my land!'_ Sedna clenched her jaw as every evil thought of what she could do to them raced through her mind. Of all the disrespectful things to do! Come onto someone's land and steal and kill! The nerve of some jerks!

"I thought you said someone moved into that house." One of the men said.

"No one stays in that house for long. It's to isolate out here. Neighbors are a mile or two away even though it's not that far away from the inner city. Besides that, the family that lived here was next on that killer's list!" The second one replied.

"What killer?" The first questioned as they drifted out of sight.

"That Red Dragon fellow." His friend informed as they vanished into the forest again.

Sedna sighed in momentary relief. "They're gone, they're finally gone." Sedna whispered to herself. "Red Dragon? You've got to be kidding me! I sure do know how to pick them." She mumbled to herself she felt a slight sting in her ankle. She turned around just in time to see a brown and gold snake float out across the water. A quick glance down to her ankle confirmed her worst nightmare; a Copperhead, one of the most deadly snakes in America, had bitten her.

Sedna hobbled back to her house covered in mud. Feeling was leaving her left leg and she knew the venom was traveling through her blood stream. As she neared her home she knew she had to make a choice; call the EMTs or ambulance and hope they find their way out here in time or drive to the hospital. Sedna went into the garage and turned the ignition on her second vehicle; a Jeep Liberty.

'_If I wreck in this one the insurance won't be as bad. That's if I survive though.' _Sedna reasoned with herself as she sped down the highway.

She reached the hospital in record time. All sensation had vacated from the left side of her body and was starting to ebb from her right side. She tumbled out of her vehicle and saw a doctor stepping out of his dark Jaguar. Her vision began to blur as the man made his way over to her.

"Copperhead, bitten." She mumbled incoherently as the lean frame of a man appeared in her vision. The last thing she remembered before her world was consumed by blackness was the color of a tarnished sunset, maroon, from maroon eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Rude Awakenings

Please review or there will be no additional chapters. Thank you. ~DarkFoxPriestess

Sedna awoke with a start, drenched in sweat but in her own bed. With a calming breath, she looked around finding everything in its proper place. She got out of bed and barely stopped herself from hitting the floor. Pain sliced up her left leg and upon further inspection she discovered why.

'_It wasn't a dream! I did get bit, I did go to the hospital!' _Sedna thought to herself.

Perfect surgical stitches traced along her anklebone glinting in the morning sun. Someone had saved her, but she didn't have a wristband to prove she went to the hospital. She shook her head feeling increasingly confused. She had gotten to the hospital that much she did remember, but everything up to this point was a blank. She hobbled down the stairs and went out to the garage to find her Jeep back in its proper place. She was no longer in the wetsuit; she was in the clothes she'd worn beneath it.

'_What happened? Think! It's in your mind somewhere! Find it!' _Her mind screamed at her as she stumbled inside.

The phone rang and she mechanically reached out to answer it. "Hello." She said shocked at how monotone her own voice sounded.

"Hey, what have you been doing? I called you all last night and didn't get a reply at all!" Clarice's best friend's voice echoed through Sedna's mind.

She glanced at the answering machine and noticed that it still said zero for messages. "Did you leave a message?" Sedna asked suddenly finding it hard to swallow.

"Only about six! Now seriously, tonight is Clarice's bachelor-ette party. You sure you're okay?" Ardelia Map questioned.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be there." Sedna assured as they said their goodbyes and hung up. "Well, this is going to be fun." She sighed as she made her way upstairs.

At six o'clock that evening Sedna was dressed for the club. Knowing that this was to be casual and not fancy, Sedna seized the opportunity to wear her new Andrew Marc dark brown leather jacket. She wore a cream colored tank top underneath the jacket the high collar was padded with plush cotton which made it ridiculous to wear a turtleneck. She jumped into a pair of new dark blue jeans and carefully slid her feet into a pair of dark brown leather buckle boots. She zipped the boots up then buckled each of the three fastenings tightly. She walked around her room and was happy that the tight structure of the shoe prevented any damage to her ankle. She slipped a knife into the sheath inside the boot and pulled her jeans over the shoes. Bringing a gun to a club was a bad idea no matter what level danger she might be in. She brushed her auburn hair deciding against pulling it back and instead letting it rest against the middle of her back. She grabbed her aviator sunglasses and her keys to the Jeep and raced out the door.

The club was called "What Women Want", and Sedna knew it was going to be a long night. She parked her Jeep across the street instead of using the valet parking; those college boys only annoyed her when they drove her vehicles. The bouncer recognized her as she walked across the road and had the red velvet rope unclipped and the door open for her before she even reached the carpet. She nodded respectfully and he smiled as he warded off the other customers that didn't have reservations. Sedna walked over to the crowded table and pulled a chair up beside her sister.

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to make it." Clarice smirked as she sipped her beer.

"You know me, I like to make an entrance." Sedna smirked as she took off her sunglasses and hooked them onto the V of her neckline.

"I need a refill, you coming with?" Ardelia asked as she stood up from her seat on the other side of Clarice.

"Sure, I need something to." Sedna nodded. She and Ardelia got along relatively good for having met mere months before.

Sedna and Ardelia walked up to the bar and both smirked as he gave each of them an appraising look. "What can I do for you ladies?" He asked as he dried off a shot glass.

"My friend needs another scotch, and I need a dry martini to start the evening off." Sedna stated noticing as the man's eyes followed the low cut of her shirt.

"I see, just a moment and I'll have your drinks." He stated as he slowly moved to the other end of the bar to do as he was told.

"You aren't going to ditch the jacket are you?" Ardelia stated more than asked.

"No way, it'll ruin the look. Besides this jacket has padding on the inside so I'll stay nice and warm." Sedna smirked as the tender came back.

"My name is Mike and if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." Mike said with a sly smile as Sedna pulled a fifty-dollar bill out of her back pocket.

"Find me a nice bottle of Chianti and I'll give you another one of these as a tip." Sedna smirked seductively as she laid the currency down on the counter.

"Not a problem, Miss?" Mike prompted.

"Sedna, and thanks Mike." Sedna smiled as she and Ardelia walked back to their table.

"You always like this?" Ardelia asked as they sat down.

"No, usually I'm much worse." Sedna smiled as she took a long sip of her vodka.

"Just when I thought Clarice was as bad as it could get." Ardelia chuckled.

"Hey, I like culture and everything, but tonight is a night of celebration." Sedna informed.

"I'll drink to that." Ardelia nodded as she clinked her glass against Sedna's.

Soon the drinks were flowing and a night of revelry began. At one o'clock Sedna decided to call it a night, explaining about the snake bite the girls immediately understood. Sedna left out the details of not remembering how she was treated and excused herself from the table. As she made her way to the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Mike with a smile on his face.

"Your Chianti, Miss Sedna. You almost forgot it." Mike stated with a smirk.

"Thank you, Mike, and here is your tip." She said handing him the money as promised.

"How about you just give me your number." Mike asked slyly.

"Sorry, that's classified." Sedna smirked leaving a stunned Mike in the doorway as she walked out to her jeep. Sedna slid into the driver's seat and after a moments deliberation took off her jacket. Wrapping the padded jacket around the bottle of wine, she set it in the foot space on the passenger side. If she put it on the seat it would undoubtedly roll off and she wasn't up for wrecking tonight.

As Sedna unlocked the front door of her house, she sighed. She was home and alone again. She placed the bottle of wine in the wine rack on the kitchen counter top and moved downstairs to the basement.

'_It's not creepy down here. She's just been to one to many serial killer's basement.' _Sedna thought to herself as she wandered through the catacombs.

'_Are you trying to say that you haven't? Who are you trying to fool today, Sedna?'_ Her mind questioned sardonically.

'_I'm myself, I'm not trying to fool anyone.'_ Sedna mentally argued.

'_No, you're not trying to fit in. You're not trying to be perfect. You're not but, oh, you are.'_ Her mind chuckled.

'_Shut up, I'm just doing my job.'_ Sedna thought tiredly.

'_Mommy and Daddy gave you up. They never really loved you. You never belonged with them, with a family. You just never belonged anywhere, did you?'_ Her mind questioned.

"I said shut up! I'm perfectly normal! I fit in just fine!" Sedna yelled clutching her head in pain. "I'm not arguing with myself! I'm not!" She tried to reason frantically as she rested her back against one of the many stonewalls.

'_If you're normal then why are you arguing with yourself so fiercely to prove you're right?'_ Her mind questioned.

"I'm fine, normal, just me. I'm just me!" Sedna whispered sinking to the floor.

'_You're not fine don't kid yourself. You know you're not fine. Accept it.' _

The words echoed in her mind as she rested her forehead against her knees in the fetal position. She locked her arms around her knees and fell asleep in the darkness of her basement, away from any kind of humanity. Just like her life had always been, devoid of feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Wedding Guest

Please Review. Thank You. ~DarkFoxPriestess

The day had arrived. Dr. Hannibal Lecter made his way to the back of the church choosing a seat in the upstairs balcony away from all the people. He could see everything from his aerial view and relaxed. It was a normal wedding, depressingly enough. Clarice looked stunning in a white wedding dress and her farmer Joe wasn't that bad of a man. The two bridesmaid dresses weren't as hideous as they could have been. Ardelia was wearing a sea foam green floor length dress with a fashionably low cut front. She was trying to keep from crying as the two said their vows. Hannibal's maroon eyes traveled to the female he had saved mere days before.

Sedna was wearing a midnight blue dress, the hem let out so it dragged behind her a few inches. The top was a corset with dark ruffles and lace. She seemed to be upset about something and he idly wondered if she could sense him. Hannibal watched as the ceremony ended and everyone began leaving to go to the reception. On a whim, he decided to go, still looking like himself having decided against botox and the like he wore a dark Armani suit. He was easily recognizable to the studious eye, but the problem was that no one was taking the time to study.

Sedna and Ardelia changed in the back of the reception hall into dresses that were more comfortable. They discussed how things would go by quickly and started guessing on how many children Clarice would have.

"I hope she has girls." Ardelia stated wistfully as Sedna zipped up the back of her dress.

"They'd be better to deal with than boys." Sedna nodded as she allowed Ardelia to lace the back of her dress.

Ardelia had chosen a light pink dress that had no straps and had a slit up one leg. She tied lace up heels on and fixed her hair once again. "I think this will be fun." She stated looking in the mirror.

"At least you have someone to dance with." Sedna sighed as she fixed her dress. She had chosen a dark purple gown that had silk ribbons in the back in a crisscross pattern. The black heels were sturdy enough for running and the slit in the side traveled up to her knee. The velvet was a bit tight for her, showing off all the curves of her body. The elbow length matching velvet gloves made here feel like royalty in spite of herself.

"What do you mean?" Ardelia asked.

"Joe's friend Robert is skipping the reception." Sedna stated tightly.

"What a jerk." Ardelia muttered as she watched Sedna curl her hair into spiral twists.

"Tell me about it. I don't mind though, I like to observe." Sedna sighed as the two walked out into the reception hall and over to the designated table.

Clarice and her husband soon joined them and then the crowds came. Sedna felt like everything went by in slow motion. The food was served then the plates taken away, dances came and went and it was almost the end of the evening when Sedna decided it was time to go home. She bid everyone goodnight and hugged her sister before walking across the dance floor to the exit. She was halfway across when she felt someone gently take her hand. She spun around feeling as though she'd been electrocuted. Standing in front of her was Hannibal Lecter.

"Yes?" She questioned not knowing whom it was she was talking with.

"I was wondering if I might have this dance." He spoke politely in cultured tones.

Sedna was about to refuse when she paused. The thirty something year old male in front of her hardly proved a threat and there was something about him that made her want to stay.

"It would be my pleasure." She smiled and the Doctor quickly took her into his arms.

They danced slowly like no one else existed. "Do I know you?" She questioned.

"You've probably heard of me, but no we've never been formally introduced." Hannibal smiled.

"I see, you remind me of something." Sedna said quietly her emerald eyes pensive.

"Oh really?" He asked intrigued as he twirled her around and then brought her back to him, closer than before.

"Your scent, you smell like Venice on a warm summer day." Sedna spoke surprising Hannibal.

"Really? Have you ever been to Venice?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, I love it there. It's so peaceful." She sighed not noticing the song ending.

"You're very interesting. From what I've heard of you, I thought you were a heartless professional." Hannibal chuckled.

Sedna smiled at the comment. "I know how to compartmentalize. I can separate my working self from my off-duty persona." She informed.

"That's good to know." Hannibal Lecter nodded noticing that Clarice was watching him intently from the marriage table.

"Yes, my sister worries about me to much." Sedna sighed.

"I'm sure she just wants to protect you from the wolves." Hannibal said flashing a smile.

"Oh you wouldn't know the half of it." Sedna informed tiredly.

Clarice was making her way across the dance floor when Doctor Lecter decided it was time to leave.

"Well, as rude as it is to leave this early I feel as though it's time for me to go." He said regretfully.

"That's to bad, I was enjoying our conversation." Sedna said curtsying as Hannibal bowed respectfully.

"Until another time." He said exiting just as Clarice caught up with her sister.

"Are you okay?" Clarice asked.

"Of course, why?" Sedna asked.

"That was Doctor Lecter!" Clarice informed shocked.

Sedna felt her heart stop. She'd just met the one man the entire world feared, and he had asked her to dance. Why did this always happen to her?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Musings and Challenges

Please Review or there will be no further development in this story. Thank you. ~DFP

Sedna sat at home learning how to breathe. Clarice and Joe were off on their honeymoon and she couldn't be happier, they were out of the US, unlike her. It had been a few days since the wedding and the shock had come and gone. Truthfully, there really wasn't anyone to blame. Yet, in Sedna's mind she knew that there was always someone to take the blame. She'd immediately notified the FBI, not out of a sense of duty but more or less irritation. She and Cedric had a wonderful conversation consisting mostly of; 'You asshole if you'd let me see his file I could have had him!' and him replying in like with 'you self righteous bitch if you'd let me do my job I wouldn't be suspending you right now!' Oh yes, life was grand.

However, instead of drinking down a paycheck, she'd decided to do something resourceful; clean her handgun. This really wasn't a wise idea because then her thoughts wandered to how they could accidentally go off in offices with stupid officials around. Yeah, not exactly the best train of thought to be contemplating while on temporary suspension. It was temporary, she knew that much for sure, because if it was permanent then they wouldn't have been so nice about letting her have her gun. Setting the weapon on the kitchen table Sedna walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself a glass. Checking the time, she noted that it was noon and she should be fixing something to eat rather than boiling her insides to death with overrated motor oil. The phone rang and, coffee cup in hand, she deftly moved to answer it.

"Special Agent Sedna Constance, hello?" She answered melodiously into the receiver.

"Ah, not the same last name as Clarice, yet you both are sisters? Very interesting I must say." The voice drawled elegantly and Sedna had a shocking visualization of who it was.

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered half stunned and half tremendously pissed as she set the cup down on the table.

"I hardly ever joke, Agent Constance, though I do regret our dance being cut short at the wedding." Hannibal chuckled.

Sedna felt the phone slip through her hands and instinctively caught it before it hit the ground. "Can I help you, Doctor?" Sedna asked calmly as if she was hosting a party and he was the guest of honor.

"Perhaps you can, Special Agent, let's hope so, hm? Say, hypothetically of course, that there's a known sociopath in your house, what's your first thought?" Lecter questioned as Sedna began to walk out of the kitchen with the cordless phone.

"My first thought would be; why didn't I do the dishes last night?" Sedna smirked as she walked into the empty living room.

"Really now, sarcasm will get you nowhere in life; just ask Clarice she's a prime example." Lecter goaded.

"I'm really surprised with you, Doctor." Sedna commented feigning a depressed sigh.

"Oh, and why is that?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Because you haven't eaten her heart yet." Sedna stated coldly before clicking the phone off. The device still in her hand she quickly sprinted around the house locking the doors then windows. Ten seconds later the phone rang. Sedna took a few calming breaths, returning her heart rate to normal before answering.

"Hello?" She greeted formally knowing who it would be.

"It's not polite to hang up on people." Hannibal stated coolly, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Perhaps I just have an aversion to saying goodbye." Sedna quipped going upstairs and out onto her deck the only door unlocked.

"You're tempting me, Agent Constance, do you really want me to eat your beloved sister?" He asked darkly.

"You said that the two of you might be presumed to be in love, but that was never true. If it were true, you never would have let her marry. I think you're all talk, Doctor Lecter. Your forte isn't killing, or testing people; it's walking away. When things get to difficult, you simply fade into the shadows. What kind of a man do you think that makes you?" Sedna questioned her words sharper than any blade.

There was a long pause on the phone and she was almost about to hang up when she heard a dark chuckle. "You think you can play mind games with me, Special Agent Constance? Most of what you said is true, I suppose. Clarice and I would never fit together, her moral sense of right and wrong would land me back in a cold concrete box and I simply refuse to risk my freedom. However, if I were you I would not tempt me so. You never know when I'll drop by for a dinner date." Hannibal responded.

"My number's unlisted so that proves you went to length to contact me to begin with. I would hardly be surprised if you dropped by for a visit. I'd like you to call ahead and make reservations of course, that way I have time to prepare. Upon reflection, I do need to dust to." Sedna commented somewhat playfully.

"Your sense of humor is much greater than Clarice's I'll give you that Agent Constance, however your goals are what I'm more curious in. I hear you've made quite the impression at work, is that true?" Hannibal asked.

"Impression, I believe, is putting it gracefully mild. I have a problem with men, they have a tendency to try and control me and you see, that just doesn't work out very well." Sedna informed pacing the wooden deck.

"You don't like being told what to do? You want to be in charge of your own life. Doesn't that leave a lot of room for error?" Hannibal questioned maliciously.

"If something goes wrong I can only blame myself and I can work with that. If some other idiot screws up, well that's a black day you don't want to be present for." Sedna chuckled as she leaned against the wooden railing.

"You seem rather different from the cultured woman I met at the wedding, perhaps I have the wrong number." Hannibal remarked offhandedly.

"So sorry for having been charming. I do have rare occasions when I don't feel particularly threatened and decide to play nice. Weddings are usually those kind of occasions." Sedna explained turning to walk back inside.

"Now where are you going? I was enjoying your hand motions, I wonder if you'd be able to speak without moving about?" Hannibal questioned craftily.

Sedna froze on the porch and quickly whipped around and raced to the railing once more. She scanned the tree line and the forest surrounding her house but could find nothing, perhaps he was bluffing. "You're watching me, doesn't that compromise my privacy?" Sedna teased her voice dangerously serious.

"I'm no peeking Tom, I assure you Sedna. May I call you Sedna? You can speak my name, it's not against the law yet." Hannibal chuckled darkly.

"Perhaps I don't feel comfortable being on a first name basis with you?" Sedna proffered.

"Perhaps you're weak and insecure, but I don't think any of those are true, do you? Constance, are you ever vigil like your name suggests? I don't believe you to take after your sister that would be a great disappointment. I would like to have something more interesting to occupy my time." Hannibal contemplated.

"That would imply you to stay in the states a while longer. Don't you wish to see Florence again?" Sedna coaxed.

"Soon I believe we'll be seeing it together." Hannibal professed with a smirk.

"Don't hold your breath, I'd hate to be the one doing CPR you might try to eat my tongue." Sedna snickered.

"As delicious as I assume your mouth to taste, I would not be so quick to judge. Besides, I can always irritate you from over seas; it's just more comfortable from your backyard. Ta ta, Sedna." Hannibal replied.

The dial tone buzzed in her ear and she quickly clicked off. Her eyes furtively searching for a figure she could not separate from the shadows. He was out there, and he wanted her to come find him. There was only one question now; was she up to the challenge. Sedna smiled as she walked back inside tossing the phone up and down in her hand. "Hellz yes." She chuckled replacing it on the charger. Just because she was on leave didn't mean she couldn't have any fun, and who doesn't want to play doctor?

That's all for now I think that you should enjoy that much. I've typed for so long that words are blurring together! Please find it in your hearts to review; it is the only inspiration that I have to continue writing. I know some of you actually like this story and I would love to continue working on it. However, without reviews, my interests seem to wander. I'm working two jobs this summer so my free time is incredibly limited. You put forth the effort to review and I'll put forth the effort to write. I hope that sounds like a fair deal. Until next time, and hopefully there will be one, please review. ~DFP


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Poached Poacher

Please review, constructive criticism always welcomed. I do mean that by the way. If you think that there's something that could really help this story bloom, let me know! I'm working on my grammar and such, with typing it up before hand sometimes the auto correct is off. However, if nothing else, the more reviews, the quicker the chapters are posted. Please review; it's not that hard. Thank you. ~DarkFoxPriestess

As Hannibal hung up the phone, his mind began to calculate. He was indeed sitting in the forest outside of Sedna's house watching her. It was a pleasant day and what better way to spend it than enjoying the outdoors? He had wanted to examine the inside of her house but due to her recent suspension that would have to be postponed until a later date. Unless… That would be far to daring though. He shouldn't sneak into her house when she was asleep. No, that might prove fatal. He somehow doubted that she was as heavy a sleeper as Clarice. Sedna seemed to always be poised to attack. There wasn't a dog or cat to be seen, so sneaking around the premises wasn't off limits.

He slowly made his way through the foliage when he heard voices. Remaining perfectly still he saw the two poachers Sedna had spotted only days before. As if by reflex, the harpy slipped out of his sleeve and into his hand. Fingering the blade fondly, Hannibal followed the two noisy men as they paraded through the private property.

"All I'm saying John is that we should pay that pretty little house down there a visit." The taller of the two voiced.

"Mark, we aren't discussing this! I thought I saw that chick carrying a gun the other day!" John exclaimed as they stomped around.

"But Johnny, she's hot! I mean if we snuck in on her in the middle of the night why we'd have her!" Mark whined.

Hannibal felt a low growl start in his throat at what the man was implying. His jaw muscles tightened and he silently stalked forward.

"Maybe tonight, Mark." John finally assented as they reached the makeshift camp.

Hannibal stepped out from behind a tree and quickly took hold of Mark, slicing a clean line through his stomach. Mark screamed and John turned around just as Hannibal rushed forward. With professional ease and precision, Hannibal swung the blade forward and sliced through John's throat. Blood coated the male's shirt as he fell to the ground gasping. Hannibal turned back around and walked back to Mark who was crying and staring at his entrails as they spilled upon the ground.

"Live off her land and then try and take advantage of her bounty? What gentleman you are." He sneered as Mark began hyperventilating.

"We weren't going to try nothing, honest." Mark stuttered as Hannibal kneeled beside him.

"Your lies don't matter to me, Mark, because you definitely aren't going to be doing anything now." Hannibal sneered as he reached into Mark's belly and pulled his large intestine out. Mark howled in pain and Hannibal began cutting the organ into pieces. "Tell me Mark, do you think your liver will be delicious without a baste?" Hannibal asked seriously as the man slowly stopped flopping on the ground.

"You're sick." Mark spat as his eyes rolled up into his head.

"I guess I'll have to eat you in two portions." Hannibal sighed as he began the tedious work of field dressing both men. Momentarily he debated on whether to go back to his truck and retrieve the cooler to save some for Agent Constance. He smiled imagining her taking delicate bites of human remains. The possibilities were truly endless.

A little look into Hannibal and what he's doing in the states and yet out of reach, you like? Always the gentleman I believe, going and cleaning up the garbage so Sedna doesn't have to get her hands dirty. So romantic, ha, hope you liked the chapter. It was much shorter than I originally planed and as you know by now most of my chapters are exceptionally long. I prefer to write longer chapters because I know what it's like dealing with dial up Internet. I would get online and find a story worth read, then get offline and read the story so my family could still use the phone. I feel for those of you out there still doing that. Now I use high speed Internet at work and at 'Home Base'. Oh yes, it's rather wonderful. I'm also on youtube, with the same name on here I do believe. If you know of any good Hannibal videos on that website, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'm trying to find some and overall failing. You can contact me with such information by email or review after you read or whatever. Thank you very much and see you next chapter; sooner or later. ~DarkFoxPriestess


End file.
